criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Fetcher
Benjamin Fetcher was a suspect in the murder investigations of his ex-girlfriend, assistant Penny Farrell, in Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy) and Mayor Martha Price in Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy), as well as having a quasi-suspect appearance in Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy) and a minor appearance in Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy). Profile Benjamin is a 27-year-old animal control worker. He has light-brown hair and blue eyes. He is seen wearing a white t-shirt under a green buttoned shirt with two pockets and a badge with the logo of an animal control center. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Benjamin is a vegan, likes gardening and is a runner. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he eats olives and uses sunscreen. Events of Criminal Case Bone of Contention Benjamin became a suspect after Gloria and the player identified his name on the victim's pendant and learnt that he and Penny were in a relationship. The team then notified Benjamin of his girlfriend's death and he was shocked. When being asked about anything unusual around the victim recently, he said that he hadn't seen Penny for a week because he was busy with the flood. Benjamin was spoken to again after the team (per Amir) discovered that he sent a rat to the victim. He explained that the rat was a gift to show Penny that he was not against all pets. Benjamin said that he wanted Penny to keep the rat because adopting Cupcake was irresponsible, but Penny didn't listen to him and broke up with him. Benjamin was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated dog walker Kitty Young for Penny's murder. Later, Benjamin came to the police station to talk about the fish emergency, saying that there was a man came to see him in his office to complain about the demon fish. That man said he almost died after touching the fish, which he had caught, with his bare hands. Benjamin also said that the man had brought the demon fish to him in a jar but he had left it in the dog walking park, forcing Gloria and the player to go there to investigate. Dead Men Tell No Tales After arresting Joshua Gibson's killer, Rupert and the player ask Benjamin for the way to save Martine, who was bitten by one of the Demon Fish. As the antidote to the fish's neurotoxin required a substance from the Demon Fish eggs to be effective and save Martine's life. When being asked about the Demon Fish's breeding grounds, Benjamin revealed that the fish seemed to be using Doreo Drive as a breeding ground, and they usually laid the eggs close to shiny objects because they are often attached to them. Rupert and the player then thanked Benjamin and started to go to Doreo Drive to find the eggs. Blood in the Water Benjamin became a suspect again after he discovered Mayor Price's body and reported it to the police. The team then asked Benjamin to tell them everything he knew about the Mayor's murder. Benjamin said that the Mayor was in a hurry because she had to leave the picnic preparations to make sure the tour to the Animal Control was ready as she wanted to show people that the Demon Fish was no longer a threat. Benjamin then told the team that he left her to look around while he went to check the rest of the facility, but when he came back, the Mayor was already dead in the animal control tanks. In the end of the conversation, Jones and the player thanked Benjamin for his help and then went to the picnic which was organized by the Mayor in order to find more clues. Benjamin was spoken to again after the team found out that he had written a message in a newspaper article blaming the victim for the death his ex-girlfriend, Penny Farrell. When the team asked him about the reason why he did this, Benjamin explained that Mayor Price was responsible for Penny's murder, because she had filled Penny's head with a lot of ideas of civic duty, prompted Penny to investigate the dognapping case and got killed. Benjamin then cried a lot as Penny had gone and told the team that life was hardly worth living anymore. Benjamin was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Ernest Emerson for Mayor Price's murder and for indirectly killing multiple people through the Demon Fish. Trivia *Benjamin is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *In his first mugshot, Benjamin sport a light brown shirt, instead of his usual green shirt. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances *Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy) *Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy) *Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy) *Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy) Gallery BFetcherConspiracy.png|Benjamin, as he appeared in Bone of Contention (Case #26 of The Conspiracy). BFetcherConspiracyC259.png|Benjamin, as he appeared in Dead Men Tell No Tales (Case #28 of The Conspiracy). BFetcherConspiracyC260.png|Benjamin, as he appeared in Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy). BFetcherConspiracyC261.png|Benjamin, as he appeared in Blood in the Water (Case #30 of The Conspiracy). PFarrellVictim.png|Penny Farrell, Benjamin's late ex-girlfriend. BFetcherC257Mugshot.png BFetcherC261Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects